Newly Bitten
by NewlyBitten
Summary: Here is a one shot of Esme's changing into a vampire. Though a long one, I hope you will enjoy my Fanfiction one shot as much as I enjoyed writing it. :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD


**I'm SOOO excited to finally being able to upload my story! I always enjoyed the human back~stories of each Twilight character, but some they just didn't explain well enough, like Esme and Emmett. Here is my one~shot of Esme's, and I hope to write one for Emmett as well. Make me smile by reviewing my stories! :)**

I remembered the angelic face of my baby boy. I remembered his smiling chubby face as I held him in my arms for the first time, his blue eyes sparkling up at me as his tiny hands pulled at my hair. I remembered his pale face as he started to get sick; his blue eyes now dull, no longer holding their blue sparkle. And finally, I remembered his pasty white face four days after he was born, his tiny eyelids closed over those beautiful blue eyes that would never again see. I remembered the little wet patches on his cheeks from my tears as I looked at him nestled in the blue and white gingham lining of his tiny casket. My baby boy.

As I looked at the angry blue water swirling below me, I sank to my knees and sent up one final prayer.

"Forgive me, Lord; I cannot live with the pain any longer."

I wiped away the tears that were now streaming down my face and got to my feet. I glanced again at the rocks jutting out of the water that would take my life and stepped out into the open air.

I closed my eyes and spread my arms out as the wind roared past my ears. _Soon I will be with you, my son._

My spine broke as I slammed into one of the rocks. I would be dead soon. I opened my eyes, expecting to see grey storm clouds, but instead, I saw a pair of topaz eyes staring intently into mine.

All of a sudden I felt rushing wind again. This time, when I looked up, instead of seeing eyes, I saw a human neck. Above that, pale blonde hair blowing wildly in the wind.

I realized what was happening at the same time I noticed the pain in my back. This man was running. And he was carrying me. He was trying to save me.

"N-no…" I stammered, but the wind drowned out my protests. The man glanced down at me once, but quickly looked back up.

Suddenly the wind just stopped. I swayed in and out of consciousness. I heard quiet murmurs.

"Dr. Cullen?"

"Yes. I saw her jump off of Cell's Cliff. I found her at the bottom with a broken spine." This voice came directly above me; it must've been the man carrying me. Dr. Cullen, I suppose his name was.

"Yes, well. Do you recognize her?"

"No. Tell Mary to prepare a room for her; I will do immediate surgery."

"We're all full, Dr., you know that. You'll need to take her elsewhere. Perhaps the hospital across town?"

"I will do just that. In the meantime, Harry; please take care of my other patients today; I'm dedicating my time to this one."

"You have my word. Go in peace, Dr. Cullen." I heard the slam of a door as the other man went back inside the building; I'm assuming it was a hospital.

The rushing wind happened again, this time, for not as long. Dr. Cullen stopped and opened another door and brought me inside.

"Carlisle." A masculine voice said.

"Edward, step back."

"A human?"

"Edward, step _back._" Dr. Cullen growled.

I opened my eyes again to see a pair of eyes staring at me; however, this time, they were bright red, as though they had been bleeding.

"Edward. Remember who you are."

The red eyes looked up as their owner (Edward?) backed away.

"I try, but it doesn't help, bringing a human here."

"She won't be for long. I'm changing her."

"Carlisle, I thought it was just going to be us two."

"She wouldn't have made it. And…I need someone. Someone to love. We'll find someone for you as well."

Edward snarled. "I've told you, Carlisle. I don't _need_ anyone, and I don't _want_ anyone. Change her if you want, see if I care. Just…shut her up, make sure she doesn't scream."

"Edward, I…" Dr. Cullen shook his head and brought me into a darkened room and shut the door. He tried unsuccessfully to lie me down without causing me pain, but I cried out in pain as I hit the bed.

Dr. Cullen stroked my hair. "The pain will end soon, my dear. But for now…forgive me."

He grabbed my neck; I thought at first to kiss it, but I gasped as he bit my neck. Pain- the worst pain I'd ever endured shot through me. Dr. Cullen had lit me on fire. I didn't see the flames, though it felt as though he had. I screamed. Louder than I have ever heard. The world turned white as the horrible pain blinded me.

Dr. Cullen tried to comfort me. "Shhh, shhh, this will be the last pain you'll ever feel. It will be your worst and your longest, but your last."

He was killing me, then. I would be with my son. Part of me was glad, but the other part angry. Why must he make my death long and painful? Why not cut it short quickly? And what did Edward mean by talking about me as a human, as if he was not one himself? What did Dr. Cullen mean by "changing me?" Changing me to the dead, perhaps? I was so confused, and so in pain.

For days the pain wore on, and for days Dr. Cullen sat by my side. One time, however, when I saw his eyes were black, he left for a small while, coming back with his eyes back to their liquidly golden color.

On what I believed to be the fourth day of my burning, the pain subsided a bit. Just a bit, but I, a very sharp observer, could feel the difference. As the day wore on, the pain was gradually reduced to nothing.

The first things I noticed were the sharp smells. The stinging, bitter smell of antiseptic. The sweet, comforting smell of freshly washed linen. And…was that _pine_ I smelled?

I sat up and looked out the window to my right. Sure enough, through the glass I could see pine trees taller than buildings. _How strange,_ I thought, _to be able to smell something through glass._

The next thing I noticed was my incredibly accurate sense of sight. Everything around me was extremely sharp and focused, as if I were wearing the world's best pair of glasses.

_I must be in heaven, where everything is perfect and there is no pain._

As soon as this thought crossed my mind, the pain in my throat became apparent. My throat was sore; although never in my years had I ever felt it be this dry, this hoarse. It was absolutely unbearable.

I sat up with alarming speed; too fast to be humanly possible. I pushed this new mystery away for the moment; for I had to find some water or a bit of aspirin for my throat.

As I stood up, I noticed the grace and perfect poise of my body. I gasped as I found myself face~to~face with a mirror.

The skin on my face had turned unnaturally white and the surface completely perfect and flawless. I marveled in wonder until I looked at my eyes.

My eyes, once a beautiful soft green, had turned bright red, the color of fresh blood.

What had Dr. Cullen done to me? Some kind of extreme procedure that left my body perfect and my eyes red? I wondered if he had done the same to Edward, seeing as though he had red eyes too.

Through the closed wooden door, I heard murmurs.

"She's coming out," I heard Edward say.

I grasped the doorknob; though with the strength of someone I hadn't known. I gasped as it broke off into my hand, the knob, crushed and wrinkled from the force of my hand.

Since there was no doorknob left, I carefully pushed the door open; as not to break it. I found myself in a small sitting room; Edward and Dr. Cullen standing in the middle of it looking at me.

For the first time I noticed the similarities between the two: the same pale skin, perfect bodies. Though the eyes…they were not the same. Dr. Cullen's were still the same wonderful light brown I had seen throughout the time I had been here; however, Edward's had the same red coloring as mine.

Dr. Cullen began to speak. "Esme," he said my name warmly, as if we had known each other all our lives. I wondered later how he knew my name.

"This is Edward," he continued, "and I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen, his father."

I studied the two carefully. Edward looked as if he were in his late teens, but Carlisle looked no older than twenty~five. How could this man be Edward's father, if he was but ten years old when he was born?

Edward must have seen the puzzled look about my face. "Carlisle is my adoptive father,"

Carlisle took a deep breath. "We are…vampires," he said finally, "And so are you. WE would like to be your new family, if you would want us."

I thought of my lost son, and how dearly I wanted to forget that part of my life.

The hurt in my throat intensified.

"Yes," I said finally. "Yes, I would like that very much." Carlisle opened his arms to me and I stepped into them.

I was newly bitten.


End file.
